Dinner at Bobby's
by Ibelieve24
Summary: "Cas, for me, try a piece of this." Dean waited with a look of excitement on his face as if that one piece of cornbread could change Castiel's whole world."


I don't know where this came from but here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The impala pulled up at Bobby's leaving a trail of dust from the road swirling behind it. Dean and Sam had just finished a simple salt and burn about 2 hours out when Bobby offered them some of his world-famous chili. Dean happily accepted, not questioning what brought on Bobby's good mood, so long as he threw in some of the home-made cornbread that he sometimes makes. Bobby grumbled at the request but already had the batch mixed and ready for the oven. When the boys walked in the door, they heard something they have never heard at Bobby's house before.

"What the hell is that?" Dean looked at Bobby as if he hadn't yet heard it.

Bobby smirked. "That, gentlemen, is "Nessun Dorma" by Pavarotti. You walked in on Cas' turn."

Dean and Sam just looked at him.

"I have no idea what you just said Bobby." Dean waited for the explanation.

"What the hell is going on today Bobby?" Sam was equally confused. First he was cooking and now opera?

"Well, your angel brother came to visit his sister for the day. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Cas helped her translate some books that she was working on for me. Then, they spent the better part of 3 hours sitting together on the back porch. Neither one of them said two words, just sitting together. It was the darndest thing. They have been playing games ever since."

Bobby rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed by the thing but clearly, he was amused.

"Games? Cas is playing games? You are joking." Dean couldn't imagine it but it somehow made him feel good.

"What game are they playing now Bobby?" Sam was curious.

"They are playing some kind of game where they play the songs that they like and see if the other one knows the singer and the title."

"Who is winning?" Sam was still curious over the process.

"Cas is kicking her butt."

Dean was shocked all over again. "Cas? I have to see this."

Dean and Sam peeked in the living room at Cas and Julianna. They were both sitting on the floor, cross-legged and facing each other. The lap top was currently on Cas' lap which was a strange sight to behold since Cas knows little about computers.

Julianna had her eyes closed listening to the end of the song.

"You don't know it." Cas responded plainly

"I do too." Julianna defended.

"No, when you know a song, you get a funny look on your face. I didn't see that look. You don't know it."

"Nessun Dorma by Pavarotti?"

Cas looked up surprised.

Julianna playfully stuck her tongue out at him and spotted Dean and Sam.

"Dean! Sam! I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, we heard that there was chili here and you know Dean won't pass up Bobby's chili." Sam responded.

Cas looked up at the two of them and appeared to be embarrassed. He looked away quickly and got off the floor.

"Hey Cas, playing games? The great Castiel, angel of the Lord, is sitting on the floor with his sister playing games?" Dean couldn't help but rub it in since he saw Cas' look.

"I'm not playing games Dean." Cas replied seriously.

"You're not?" Dean smiled then sarcastically which got everyone smiling but Cas.

"No, I'm not." Cas remained serious looking back at him.

"Then, what are you doing Cas?" Dean asked.

"I'm **winning **games. There is a difference Dean."

Cas let a smile pass across his face and Dean had to laugh at his friend.

"Sam, did Castiel just make a joke?" Dean asked him with the same sarcasm he used on Cas.

"No, that can't be a joke. Angels don't joke Dean." Sam responded as straight-faced as he could.

"Hey Jules, how about you help me serve up this chili?" Bobby called from the kitchen.

"Ok Bobby" Jules ran in the kitchen to help Bobby.

Bobby watched her set the table. She had a smile on her face that lit up the whole room.

"You're happy, huh?" Bobby asked.

Julianna's face was beaming. "I'm having the best time!"

"He seems to be too."

"Did you ask him here today Bobby? Was it you that put this together?"

"Well, he has been gone a while and I thought you needed to feel connected to him again. Whenever you are feeling like he is far away, I have to deal with the consequences. It was purely selfish." Bobby joked.

Julianna looked at him, smiling. "I'm happy you are so selfish Bobby. Thank you."

Bobby nodded an acknowledgment and announced that dinner was ready.

Everyone sat at the table, even Castiel. Julianna insisted that everyone join hands and she said a prayer, thanking Father for the food. Castiel closed his eyes as she said the prayer. He was feeling good that day and he didn't want it to end.

Holding hands and hearing the prayer made Sam feel like a kid. Well, like the kid he wanted to be sitting in a normal person's dining room and having a normal person's dinner. He loved that feeling.

The next hour was full of eating and laughter and bantering back and forth, mostly between Dean and Cas which everyone seemed to enjoy. Of course Cas didn't eat but that didn't stop Dean from trying to get him to try it.

"Ok, so I know you don't eat but if you took a bite of this cornbread, are you telling me that you wouldn't be able to taste it?" Dean waved the cornbread in front of him as if to entice him.

"I suppose I would be able to taste it but it is unnecessary to waste it on me when I don't need to eat it."

"Cas, for me, try a piece of this." Dean waited with a look of excitement on his face as if that one piece of cornbread could change Castiel's whole world.

Julianna giggled watching her brother contemplate it. She knew he wouldn't be able to say no to Dean.

"Ok, if it pleases you Dean."

Cas reached for a piece and Dean smacked his hand. Cas looked at him confused.

"No, wait. I have to fix it for you. It has to be perfect."

Dean prepared the cornbread to his own specifications, taking great care in making sure it had just enough melted butter. Sam looked on amused as Dean carefully executed the perfect piece. Then, when he had it just right, he offered it to Cas.

"Ok, go ahead."

Everything stopped at the table waiting for Cas to try it and for his reaction.

Cas popped half of it in his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"Well? What do you think?" Dean couldn't wait for the answer.

"It is the most amazing thing I have ever tried."

Dean looked at him with eyes wide. "Really?"

"No, not really. I can taste it but it doesn't please me or displease me. I have no opinion of it."

Dean reacted as would be expected.

"**WHAT?** How can you taste something and have no opinion of it?! What the hell Cas? Give me back that cornbread!"

Dean reached for the remainder of the piece of cornbread he had fixed for Cas but Cas smacked his hand this time.

"It's mine. You gave it to me and you can't have it back Dean!"

He popped the rest of it in his mouth quickly.

Everything was silent for a minute as Dean processed what just happened.

Then, it began. Dean, Sam and Cas all arguing over food and taste and how he didn't have an opinion about it. They were all laughing, talking at once and trying to talk over the other.

Dean: "How can you not have an opinion if you can taste it?!"

Cas: "Why must I have an opinion, because you demand it? You're not the boss of me!"

Sam: "You must have liked it if you ate the other piece!"

Cas: "It was my piece. Dean gave it to me and I could do whatever I wanted with it!"

Dean: "Jules is half angel and we have to hear her opinions about everything!"

Jules: "HEY"

Cas: "Her name is **Julianna** and my name is **Castiel**!"

Dean: "Yeah, why is that?"

Sam and Cas: "Why is what?"

Dean: "Why don't you ever call her Jules? I have never heard you call her Jules. Matter of fact, I have never heard her call you Cas? What is wrong with angels? You can't have nicknames!"

Cas: "Why do you care? Besides, its disrespectful. Why should I call her anything but the name God assigned to her!"

Dean: "You call Sam – Sam, not Samuel."

Sam: "Yeah, why is that ok?"

Cas: "Well, it's because…"

Dean: "Don't you say it Cas!"

Cas: "Well, you asked me!"

Dean: "I warned you before Cas. Don't you say it again."

Cas: "Because Sam…"

Sam: "Don't say what?"

Dean: "Cassssssss"

Cas: "Because Sam isssss.."

Dean: "Castiel!"

Cas: "**Now** you say my name right?"

Sam: "Say **what**?"

Bobby: "Because Sam is an abomination."

Julianna could not stop laughing. She was thrilled to see her brother being so playful with Dean and Sam.

Bobby smiled like a father does when he is surrounded by his family. He always liked to take a minute and enjoy the moments that Dean and Sam could just be themselves.

This was a good day.


End file.
